


Sparks and Surprises

by raidelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mentions of Other FFXV Characters, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Luna never fails to surprise Gladio in the best ways.





	Sparks and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how it happened (LOL, who am I kidding?), but apparently, I'm sailing with the GladLuna ship now.
> 
> Enjoy reading, everyone! :)

It was two years ago when Luna arrived at Astral Farms, all fair skin and dainty-looking hands, and boldly announced that she was there to work and help. Gladio had raised an eyebrow at Aranea, who’d been assigned with him as the “welcoming committee”, and then at the new arrival who had primly smoothed her skirt as soon as she got out of her sleek black car.

“What d’you know about farm work?” Aranea, ever practical and straightforward, had asked. She crossed her arms on her chest and stood with one knee slightly bent, a casual pose that looked nonetheless intimidating. At least for most people. And Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Gladio soon found out, was not most people.

“Uncle Regis said y’all need a stable hand,” she’d replied, all mannerly Southern girl but with a hint of bite that made Aranea grin with approval. Looking back, Gladio would say this was the moment when he’d first felt the attraction.

“Name’s Gladio,” he rumbled and extended a hand for her to shake.

“Lunafreya. Luna for short.” Her grip had been firm, which surprised Gladio, and her fingers were rough with calluses, which surprised him even more.

“Hey, I’m Aranea.” After a quick and firm handshake, she jerked her thumb back toward the farm. “I gotta get back to the thresher. You got this, big guy?”

“Yeah, sure. Git!” He’d playfully slapped Aranea’s butt to shoo her away before he turned to Luna. “D’you wanna see the horses now or d’you want like a tour or somethin’ first?”

“The horses, please.”

 

*****

It took only three days for the string of five to warm up to Luna. Even their most temperamental horse, a grey Andalusian stallion they’d called Veluz, had been no match for her natural charm. Luna would already be hard at work before sunup, feeding the horses, raking the yard, taking the horses out to the fields, and mucking out the stables. (Not that Gladio had been awake before sunup to witness all of these, of course, and not that he was watching her work.) Then she would exercise and groom each horse, and if she was in the mood, which was every single day so far, she would tack one up with a bridle and saddle and ride for a while before mucking out by sundown.

Perhaps Veluz had been jealous of the others or perhaps it was simply because it was _Luna_ , but after the fifth day of whispered words and gentle strokes to his neck and sides, Luna had the stallion tacked and galloping through the open fields. Even Regis had been surprised and impressed along with the rest of them.

“Their family raised mustangs and thoroughbreds in Tenebrae,” Noct told Gladio.

“Raised?” Gladio noted the past tense. He spared a glance at Noct before he brought his eyes back to the silver streak that was Luna and her horse.

“Something happened. Dunno what,” Noct shrugged.

“Huh.”

If Gladio had been paying attention, he would have noticed Noct’s particularly mischievous smile as he’d said, “You know that flower shop at Mystic Boulevard?”

“Yeah, sure. What ‘bout it?”

“Monica told me they’d be pulling in a shipment of sylleblossoms by the end of the week. Just thought you’d like to know.”

By the time Gladio had gathered enough of his wits to react, Noct had already disappeared behind the nearest haystack.

 

*****

Bright and early that Saturday morning, Gladio rode his bike to Monica’s and Luna had to scrounge up empty tin cans, mason jars, and a whole lot of empty liquor bottles to place the flowers in.

One particularly fine bloom, however, she’d placed tenderly in between the pages of her journal. Then she’d stood on the very tips of her toes to kiss him softly on the cheek and Gladio’s blush at the pleasant surprise had been quite visible through his tan.

 

*****

There had been more surprises from Luna since then.

The way she had gamely volunteered to help Doc Sania and her team to geld the bulls, and how she’d waved and winked not-so-innocently at him, Noct, and Cor afterwards (even Cor had winced). How she’d been able to fix the blasted tractor that Aranea had been cursing at for hours. (“Why didn’t I think of the fuckin’ fuel line?”) And how she’d wept openly when a foal had died two days after its birth, and refused to sleep anywhere else that night but on the pile of hay in the stable where the foal would have been transferred after it had been weaned.

“I’m sorry for goin’ crazy on y’all. Twin horses are just so rare, y’know,” she’d told Gladio the following morning. “I thought they’d both survive ‘cause they’d made it through the first day but…”

“‘S fine. You deal with my crazy ever’day, this’s nothin’.”

Her smile had made his heart beat painfully faster in his chest, the way she’d probably do for the rest of his life. If she’d have him.

 

*****

This morning, Gladio was surprised by Luna yet again.

Jet, the remaining of the twin fillies born a year ago, had escaped. She was a feisty thing, leaping over and, when Luna and Cor had raised the horse fence, barreling through enclosures to show off her speed. It was the same case today, and Luna had been busy repairing the fence when Jet had somehow managed to unknot her rope and galloped off.

Luna tried to chase after the filly for a few quick steps, trying to grab the rope, but soon realized that it would be futile. So she’d whistled sharply for Veluz and mounted the stallion smoothly without waiting for it to slow down, then chased after Jet like it was nobody’s business.

Gladio’s mouth fell open in shock and awe. He’d never seen Luna do that before; usually, she’d at least throw a saddle and stirrups on a stationary Veluz before she rode him to go around the farm and nearby fields. To see her in action like that… well. It was a beautiful thing and Gladio was equal parts impressed and aroused.

Behind him, Cor snorted. “Close your mouth and wipe your drool off, man. And let’s get this fence back up. Luna’d be happier with you if she comes back with this job done, yeah?”

Gladio was still feeling a little dazed. “But did you see my girl? She’s fuckin’ awesome.”

Cor just snorted at him again.

 

*****

Eight that night, Gladio strides purposefully into the stables. “Baby, you here?” he calls.

“Jus’ changin’ outta my work clothes, sweetheart!” she calls back from the small room on the other end of the stables, where they kept the tools and tacks. “Be out in a sec.”

As soon as Luna slides the door open, Gladio is upon her. He grabs one of her hands and drags her out and toward the east side of the stables, where he pushes her back to the wall and cages her body with his.

Then he leans down and captures her lips in a searing kiss. Luna opens up to him like a flower, her lips parting to welcome his insistent tongue and her legs spreading to accommodate his thigh. Her hands work quickly on the buttons of his shirt and then slides warm palms across his chest. He groans in pleasure when she drags blunt nails on his nipples.

They pull away for a few seconds to catch their breaths before resuming the kiss, this time accompanied by roaming hands and thrusting hips.

“It’s not that I --” Luna gasps as Gladio licks and sucks kisses along her neck, “I don’t mmm… like what’s happenin’ but, aaah… what brought this on?”

“You never fail to surprise me, baby,” he growls into her collarbone, deliberately scratching his beard against the smooth skin. “When you mounted Veluz like that I just…”

Luna giggles. “Oh _that_. ‘S no big deal.”

“‘S fuckin’ erotic, ‘s what it is,” he says, now kissing back up her neck. He stops to mark the back of her ear and she squirms. His breath hot and moist in her ear, he says, “Feel what you do to me.”

She brings a hand down to cup the front of his pants and she giggles again. “Oh gods, how long have you been….”

“Too long,” Gladio groans. “I want you, baby. Here. Please?”

In response, Luna removes his belt and pushes down his jeans and boxers, all the while keeping eye contact. She pumps him with a sure grip and he shudders deliciously.

“Stop that or I’ll fuckin’ come in five seconds,” Gladio warns.

Luna stops, blinking up at him innocently. Then she fishes the condom she’d heard crinkle from his breast pocket, and expertly unwraps and slides it onto the hard, throbbing length.

Then she hops up, clasping her hands behind his neck and her ankles on his lower back; Gladio secures her against the wall with his pelvis, his hands burning hot on her hips.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Nothin’. Just thinkin’ ‘bout how lucky I am.”

Her laugh is bright and warm, almost musical. “You big, sappy sweetheart.”

Gladio grins at her, before pushing up the skirt of her dress and ripping off her underwear.

“Gladiolus Amicitia! That was a gift! Crowe gave it to me!”

“‘M gonna buy you a new one,” he says. “It’s gonna be ruined after we're done, anyway,” he adds smugly, pushing the scrap of lace into the pocket of his shirt.

Luna shakes her head at him, tutting playfully. “I should make you pay for that but…” She takes one of his hands and places the tips of his fingers on her sex.

“Fuck,” Gladio groans at the copious amount of moisture he found. “So ready for me, huh?”

“What are you waiting for?” She says again and now her voice is laced with a hint of challenge.

Gladio rises up to it. He angles his hips up and pushes forward; she was so wet that despite his considerable girth, he was fully seated in her in just one swift stroke

She moans loud and long at the feeling. “Oh gods.”

“You okay?”

“Yes,” she breathes. “Let me just…” She rolls her hips back a little, then forward again, and she sighs a happy little sigh. “You can move now.”

“Sure?”

She just grinds her hips again; Gladio’s fingers tighten their grip on her, before pulling out until only the head of his cock was inside her. “Brace for me, baby.”

Luna slides her hands down from the back of his neck to hold on to his shoulders. At the gentle pressure of those hands, Gladio slams back in; if she were prone to screaming, she would have at that moment. As it is, a high-pitched keen escapes from the back of her throat, which dissolves into a breathy moan as Gladio pistons into her again.

“Oh… right there,” Luna sighs. Her eyes flutter closed and her mouth falls open on a gasp; her pale fingers contrast beautifully against Gladio’s tanned and tattooed shoulders as she struggles to anchor herself to the here and now.

Gladio fucks her with a power that is raw and gentle all at once; Luna’s ankles tighten further around his lower back, the heels of her boots digging into the dimples there, pushing him deeper into her warmth. Her pale blue dress hikes up higher and he runs a heated touch all over the creamy skin of her thigh.

“Gods, baby,” Gladio breathes into her ear. He bites on an earlobe and she moans. “You feel so amazing. You’re fuckin’ amazing.” He rolls his hips up and forward, hitting that spot that sends a frisson of electric pleasure from her core and all throughout her body.

She tilts her head back, baring the smooth column of her neck, the better to savor the feeling. Her head bumps against the wall, but she barely feels the pain amidst the torrent of sensations. Another moan escapes her parted lips and she kisses Gladio’s stubbled cheek to quieten her breaths; he tastes of sweat and earth and lightning and her grip moves back to his nape. Clutching his hair to hold his lips in place right by the sensitive skin behind her ear, she urges him, “Come on, sweetheart.”

Gladio picks up his pace, and his hand on her thigh snakes between them to play with her clit. “Oh gods, more! Please,” she cries. Her heels dig further still into his back, even as she angles her hips up to meet each snap of Gladio’s.

“I’m not… gonna last long,” Gladio grunts. His rhythm becomes erratic, though the fingers on her clit are more constant with their pressure. Luna delights in the roughness of his calluses against the sensitive flesh; she shivers in ecstasy with each caress of those fingers.

“Oh gods, I’m close, too,” she says in between ragged breaths.

It takes two more thrusts and his fingers pressing hard on her clit for her orgasm to crash onto them like a tsunami. Her muscles pulse and squeeze around him as she comes, hot and sudden, triggering his own release.

“You feel so amazing,” Gladio says again once his cock finally stops throbbing inside her.

“Hmm,” Luna hums in content. “So do you.”

“Y’alright, baby?” he asks when he notices her legs shaking as he pulls out and puts her down with utmost care.

Luna looks up at him, watching him with rapt attention as he fixes himself up. “More than alright,” she says, then huffs a little “Oh!” of surprise and grabs Gladio’s arm for support.

“What’s wrong?”

“Just… the aftershocks, I guess?” she replies shyly.

Gladio narrows his eyes and zeroes in on the sheen between her thighs, traces of her come trickling slowly out of her. “Fuck,” he whispers.

“If you want ‘nother round, you better bed me properly this time,” Luna warns, though not unkindly. Her eyes were glittering with want and love, and Gladio wants to burst with happiness.

He pulls her in for a quick kiss. “Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much welcome and appreciated. And if you want to holler at me on Tumblr, I'm also raidelle over yonder. :)
> 
> Also, this work is un-beta'd so please forgive the mistakes you see. ^^


End file.
